This Day With You
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Ryoma is all lonely at his birthday. How could our beloved King cheer up our Prince? Royal Pair


Summary: Ryoma is all lonely at his birthday. How could our beloved King cheer up our Prince?

Rating: K+ for mild mature contents.

Pairings: Royal Pair

Disclaimer: I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

Warning: This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. This one-shot is fairly safe. No real adult contents to be worried about. Also, this is an unbetaed story written in a spur-of-a-moment because I want the story suddenly popped in my mind while I was thinking about our beloved Ryo-chan's birthday. Fair warning about OOCnes and fluff because it's Christmas and it's Ryoma's birthday.

AN: This is a one-shot dedicated to our beloved prince! Happy birthday Ryoma-sama. Have a very happy birthday and merry Christmas. So I give you our dear Atobe-sama in all his glory.

This is quite a long one-shot and I hope that you would enjoy it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**THIS DAY WITH YOU**

**A Christmas Story**

**Written: December 24, 2008**

* * *

Despite his initial indifference to the game Echizen Ryoma loved tennis with his whole heart. At first tennis was just a tool, a means for him to become stronger and more powerful. It was an instrument for him to become better than anyone else, better than his own father.

Then it became a game he took great pleasure in playing. There was something about the strain of his muscles everytime he returned a shot, the throbbing of his body as he valiantly tried to send back each and every strokes coming his way, the rush of reaching out to all corners of the court that kept his heart racing with excitement and anticipation.

But contrary to popular beliefs there are some people and things that could tear Ryoma from his beloved tennis.

And his boyfriend happened to be one of them

***************************

**Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan**

**December 23**

**2355 hrs**

Ryoma stepped off the plane and breathed in the ever fresh air of the metropolitan Tokyo. No matter how much time had passed he still wondered how this specific city was able to maintain the balance between progress and ecology. When he thought about the congested streets of New York or the pollutions in some of the major cities he'd been he remembered Tokyo with some fondness.

He hailed a taxi outside the airport, not wanting to bother with other public transportation. He wanted a silent, peaceful journey and he did not relish heading strait on the Christmas rush to get him to the house he shared with his boyfriend of five years. He could have easily contacted his boyfriend and had one of his many cars pick him up but he had arrived really late, and he had not inform him of his decision to return to Japan

It was all due to one of his impulsive, last-minute resolve of spending his birthday with his boyfriend. He had been invited by some friends to take part in a training session in the Netherlands and it was understood between the two of them that he would be spending his birthday and Christmas in preparation for the up-coming Australian Open. But until the last minute Ryoma had changed his mind and opted to return to Japan.

The taxi pulled in s stop in front of towering gates, manned by 24 hour security. He reached over his bag for some money, a beginning of a soft smile touching his normally impassive face.

"Wow! This is actually one of the Atobe properties?" the driver said as he waited for the payment of the ride. "It's the first time I've seen this one."

Ryoma gave a nonchalant "Hmn" and handed over a couple of bills, instructing the driver to keep the change. He was feeling a little generous now that he had finally arrived at his home, and was a little giddy at the prospect of seeing Keigo again after being away for more than a month.

The guards stationed at the front let him in without any delay, with him brushing away their offer of getting the staff up to welcome him in properly. He did not need their pampering. There was only on person he wanted to be indulged by, and that was one Atobe Keigo.

He made his way in the maze he now fondly calls his 'home'. It has been ever since he and Keigo had decided to move in together two years ago. Although he spends more than half of the year in hotels and tennis courts the house/mansion was still considered his one and only haven. Because it was the place he shared with the person he loves.

He settled his small luggage at his personal room, serving as his study with his own built in closet. There was a pile of letters at his desk that screamed at him to be read but he ignored them. He walked in his closet, freshening up and preparing for bed. After changing into warm pajamas he walked out of the room and crossed the hall to the master's bedroom, expecting a peacefully sleeping Keigo.

What he noticed after seeing his boyfriend settled in the large bed was the amount of papers scattered at the large desk at the corner and the table at his side of the bed. Ryoma frowned, walking over the chaos with a small amount of disdain. It was pretty obvious how busy Atobe Corporation was at the moment, if it entailed taking home some of the paperwork.

Making as little sound as possible Ryoma padded to the huge bed, settling at the soft mattress with an inaudible sigh. He gazed at the sleeping profile of his boyfriend and noted that even at sleep his shoulders seemed a little tense, and that despite the apparent tranquil expression on the older man's face there were dark circles under his eyes that clearly spoke of late nights and hard work.

Instead of waking him up and surprising him Ryoma opted to allow Keigo an obviously needed sleep and instead settled in beside him, caressing his cheeks soothingly, something that his boyfriend liked. Keigo visibly relaxed more in the soft ministration and Ryoma smiled, glad that somehow he was making things easier for him.

"Goodnight love," Ryoma whispered at the sleeping form before promptly dozing off himself.

***************************

**Atobe Mansion, Tokyo, Japan**

**December 24**

**0817 hrs**

Ryoma snuggled deeper under the covers as he slowly return to consciousness. Feeling the soft texture of the pillow he was hugging to himself he smiled blissfully, aware that he was finally home and in the company of his boyfriend. He turned over, fully expecting dark blue eyes gazing at him or at the very least a crop of purplish locks peeking under the warm, thick blue comforters.

What he didn't anticipate was to be met by nonentity. Ryoma's eyes shot open as he tried to look around to find any trace of his boyfriend. But there was nothing. The other side of the bed was partially made, and already cold, which indicated that Keigo was up hours before he was. He frowned softly when he took note that the papers scattered in the room in chaotic fashion the previous night were no where in sight. The only remnants of the previous night were the pair of pajamas thrown haphazardly at the chair at the corner, probably as Keigo rushed out of the house.

He sighed, sitting up in the bed and looking over at his surrounding. Frowning at nothing in particular he surveyed the room he had been sharing with his partner and he felt… lonely, isolated even. The room seemed so large, larger than it already was. Or maybe he felt small at the moment that everything appeared to be huge and deserted.

He groped for his phone he had placed at his bedside table and found a letter in Keigo's handwriting. The lonesome feeling dissipated somewhat as he read the letter.

_Ryo,_

_I'm sorry if I was not able to get up last night as you arrived. Honestly, you're impulsive as ever. You gave a shock to find you beside me when I woke up. You could have told me you decided to come home. As it is you have caught me in a middle of some pressing matter and I'll be home as soon as I finished it. Don't bother contacting me because I'll be closeted in meetings and as you know my cell phone will be off._

_I had wanted to wake you up this morning but the staff informed you came in almost at midnight and I need to be back at the office at five this morning. So I decided to just let you sleep in. I'll make it up to you later. I love you and I'll see you later._

_Keigo_

A feeling of great ease surfaced as Ryoma re-read the letter over again. He completely understood that he was needed by his company; just the way Keigo understood he was needed in the various tournaments he takes part in. Focusing on the prospect of spending more time latter the day he stood up and stretched out the kinks from his joints. His gaze landed at the digital alarm clock at the desk as the time and date flashed in earnest.

December 24

It was his birthday. Smiling to himself he returned his attention to his forgotten phone and looked over it. There were a number of text messages from friends and acquaintances alike, and quite a lot of missed calls from closer friends. As he was trying to decide if he should return the calls or wait for them to call again, as he was sure they all would, the phone rang again, flashing the name of his best friend Momoshiro. He answered without delay and he listened to the loud gushing of the older man with fondness. The phone beeped, signaling another call coming in.

He was in for a busy morning.

***************************

**Tokyo, Japan**

**December 24**

**1323 hrs**

Ryoma walked gingerly through the streets, looking over left and right for his tall best friend. At the age of 22 he had finally achieved his much anticipated growth spur, but it still sadly left him the short end of his clique, much to the delight of his friends. His still shorter visage kept him the resident 'baby' of the group, and even if they have all grown up and have gone on in different paths Kikumaru was still inclined in calling him 'Ochibi' whenever they saw each other, although on the bright side the glomps that used to be almost unbearable before have become rather tolerable with his newly acquired height.

"Echizen!"

He looked up to see tall brunet wave almost manically to get his attention. He contemplated for a split second if he should acknowledge him or not but the few seconds he allowed himself to be distracted was enough for a certain someone to latch at his shoulder in a fierce hug/glomp.

"Hello Eiji-san," Ryoma said flatly, wishing he just turned down the invitation when he had the chance.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru practically yelled directly at his ears. "I'm so glad you back in the Japan, nay!"

"You could have told us a lot earlier so that we could have prepared a better party for you," Momo began as he took his turn to subject the younger man in a breath-depriving headlock. "Now it's only us and Oishi-san, Kawamura-san and Kaidoh."

"Where is buchou?" Ryoma wheezed out when he was finally freed. "And Syuusuke and Inui?"

"Inui-san is out on a seminar in Switzerland and Syu-chan is doing a photo shoot in Los Angeles for some summer collection or something," Kikumaru replied. "Buchou is in Germany right now with his family."

"Oh," Ryoma mumbled flatly. _So that was why they haven't called yet. Time difference._

"Come on Echizen! The other are waiting," Momo pointed out excitingly. "Won't do make them wait or waste some more time. After all, sooner or later your boyfriend will whisk you away from us."

_I'm hoping for sooner_. But he allowed a genuine smile as he felt himself dragged towards the direction of Kawamura Sushi.

***************************

**Atobe Mansion, Tokyo, Japan**

**December 24**

**1835 hrs**

The television set was blaring but Ryoma heard none of it. He flipped the channels nonchalantly, trying to find something, anything, to distract him for the time being. But fate seemed to be working against him today and even the best cable system in the whole of Japan boasting almost a hundred channels from here and abroad offered him nothing even close to a distraction.

He looked again at the clock and sighed. It was already halfway through six in the afternoon and he has yet to hear from his boyfriend. Not one phone call or a text message to ask how he's been, or to extend a very simple 'happy birthday' to him.

He sighed. He was doing that a lot lately, even during the impromptu birthday party at Kawamura Sushi. He tried enjoying the time with his friends but his mind kept drifting to his boyfriend and he would sigh again in umpteenth time. Momo had misunderstood, and ribbed him mercilessly with his own perverted interpretation of his uncharacteristic sighs.

The truth was he was getting a little lonely without Keigo, maybe even a little piqued at the obvious but unnatural negligence. He was used to his boyfriend pampering him with annoying nothings the diva termed as his 'romantic gestures'. Although he was well aware that the older man's life does not revolve solely on him he was still a little annoyed and just a tad hurt that it seemed work was more important than his own lover.

He tried to squelch the negative feelings and focused on the television.

***************************

**Atobe Mansion, Tokyo, Japan**

**December 24**

**2245 hrs**

Ryoma was particularly close to tears as he gazed outside through one of the windows of the room. Their room.

It was snowing outside, which assured him of a white Christmas. He was not particularly fond of snow because it made him cold, and cold makes him tired. Tiredness results to sleeping in which in turn meant less time for tennis or his boyfriend.

He wiped the edge of eyes, eliminating the tears before they even made their entrance. It was his philosophy that if the tears haven't left his eyes then he was definitely not crying. He tried to blink back the tears as he directed his gaze at the scene outside resolutely. Because if he looked at his surrounding he knew for sure he would loose the battle with his emotions.

The room was bigger and definitely a lot colder tonight. Not even the warm cocoa the butler gave him a few minutes ago was enough to warm him up. Settled in a normally cozy large cot situated beside an enormous window overlooking the garden Ryoma bundled up the blankets around. But even that was not enough for the tennis prodigy. What he needed was more than the temporary comfort these material things offered. What he needed was a pair of warm arms to envelop him this wintry night, a large chest to lean to and hot breaths to ghost over his skin.

A tear fell from eye without his notice. "Keigo…"

***************************

**Atobe Corporation, Tokyo, Japan**

**December 24**

**2349 hrs**

Atobe Keigo, the young president of Atobe Corporation, stretched his arms upward to negate the stiffness hours of writing had produces. He flipped his cell phone on and noticed that there were a lot of messages sent to him. Now that the final draft for their new acquisitions due the next day has been finalized he had until the New Year free. And it only meant more time with his beloved lover.

He checked the messages, searching for the familiar name of his boyfriend. He frowned when none of the messaged came from Ryoma. _Odd. I know I told him not to contact me since I won't be able to answer but he never listens before._

He was half in mind to call the younger man but thought so otherwise. He would just surprise him home with a bottle of his favorite wine and a nice, long, leisurely night for both of them. He started gathering his things when his cell phone rang. Expecting it to be Ryoma he was surprised when the name of Seigaku's former tensai was splashed in the caller name. With some disappointment he pressed the answer button.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah…" came the unmistakable drawl of the ever smiling man. "I'm glad I catch up to you. Ryoma hadn't been answering his phone for the past hour and I thought second hand greetings will be okay then."

Atobe counted to ten in his mind as he tried to patiently decipher what the other man had said. When the silence stretched for almost a minute Atobe sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew he would come back to Japan for the Christmas, so I presume he is with you," Fuji claimed, the smile not lost from his voice. "It's almost seven in the morning here in Los Angeles, so that means it almost midnight there. Before it became officially Christmas I wanted to greet Ryoma a happy birthday but he seemed to be either avoiding my call or all calls for that matter."

Atobe stared dumbly at nothing for more than a minute. It was a wonder why Fuji was still in the line, when he was both having this weird of a conversation with Atobe and actually paying for it. When the implication of the words finally sank in Atobe he groaned out loudly.

"Holy shit!"

Fuji's chuckle could be heard from the other line. "I surmised as much, judging by Ryoma's sudden evasiveness. Of all the things to forget…"

Atobe growled and that gave Fuji more ammunition to take a piss. "I recalled a conversation once with our beloved baby." The sickeningly sweet voice was grating on his nerve. If Ryoma hadn't made it clear how much of a close friend Fuji was to him… "He told me that one thing he hated the most was people forgetting his birthday, especially owing to its common occurrence due to its date.

"He revealed his annoyance at people getting caught up in the Christmas spirit and ultimately forgetting the day he was born. I mean it's just sad, so we always made sure that we greet him within the span of December 24."

"Fuji…"

Another sugary reply. "Yes?"

"Goodbye," Atobe said harshly. "And thanks."

Atobe didn't wait for a reply and pressed the end button. He sat down heavily at his chair. He looked at the clock and he felt his stomach lurched. It was already pass twelve in the midnight. It was already Christmas.

"Oh God!" he whispered to himself. Of all the things he could forget.

He could already imagine Ryoma all snuggled and hurt and lonely. He knew how much he appreciated when people remembers the date he was born, as he had experienced people forgetting it quite often. It has been a cold Christmas eve night and Ryoma disliked the cold, especially if there was no one to cuddle with.

Another string of curses were let out as he tried to think of way to make it up to him. He knew Ryoma understood the importance of their family business, and was not selfish enough to demand his whole attention. A phone call would have been enough for him. Even a text message for that matter.

He groaned again in anxiety. How could he make it up with him?

Then he remembered what Fuji had said…

Atobe was nothing if not intelligent. Calling all the necessary people he made arrangements, inwardly hoping that Ryoma would at least acknowledge his efforts if not completely forgive him.

***************************

Ryoma opened his eyes gingerly, expecting an onslaught of aches to resurface. He had refused to settle in the bed last night, opting on staying put in the cot. After minutes, hours it seemed to him, of agonizing over the unfruitful day and the fact that the one person he wanted the most to be with on his birthday actually forgetting the said occasion one of the maids brought him another cocoa, insisting he drink it quickly. Not wanting to make a fuss he complied, because compliance was easier. After the maid left he returned to his musing when a bout of sleepiness overcame him.

When all his faculties finally returned he realized two things. One was that he was sprawled in bed, an unfamiliar bed at that. Two was that he was awoken by an insistent hand brushing his soft locks and a voice that was calling for him.

"Ryoma… wake up love."

Ryoma focused his gaze at the man before him and his lips tugged in a beginning of a smile. But just then he remembered how much he agonized over his absence and the smile turned into a fierce scowl.

"What?" Ryoma groused. "What do you want? Can't you just leave people in their sleep? Because sometimes sleep is better than being awake and being ignored."

Atobe winced at the tone Ryoma used but he put it all in stride. He knew Ryoma was annoyed. Scratch that, he knew he was livid. But the younger man still hasn't realized what he has done to make up so he put it all in strides.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you," Atobe began.

Ryoma sat up in a huff, totally focused on ignoring the older man before him and consequently overlooking his surrounding.

"I know I should have took the time off and I am so sorry for that"

The sincerity in his voice was making him soften but he tried to reaffirm his resolves. A hand was placed on his cheek, gently tugging so that he would come face to face with his lover.

The open regret in the blue eyes that met his was so honest and so poignantly heartfelt that Ryoma had to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He tried to gather his wits to himself when Atobe spoke once again.

"I want to make up to you so I brought you here. Happy birthday."

Ryoma finally looked at his surrounding, noting the setting sun at the window. He sprang to his feet and looked outside. He was met with the breathtaking sight of the sunset along a sandy beach.

"What the… where…"

Ryoma turned his confused gaze at the sheepish look of his boyfriend. Atobe reached out to him and pulled him to the balcony where the picturesque sight was unobstructed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body as they gazed contently at the sigh before them.

"I did my homework and Hawaii has time difference of 19 hour from Japan. So I asked our butler to arrange it so that you would sleep during the time I whisk you off here. It's only six here so I still have another six hours with you on your birthday."

Totally touched by the extent his lover had gone through to make it up to him no words escaped the younger man. This was what he wanted. No fancy dinners or jewelries or clothes. Material things were easily replaced. What he wanted was affection, of a promise that he was loved and being loved. It didn't even have to be in another country or continent. All he longed for was to be with him on his special day, and Keigo surely gave that to him.

_All I want was to be with you. In this day. _

But words failed him at that moment. Instead he turned his back to the nature's magnificent landscape and pulled his lover's face closer to his into a smoldering, gratitude-filled kiss.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Ryoma murmured rather huskily as he trailed his finger the other's jaw.

Atobe heaved a sigh of relief. He was already forgiven. "No. But you can still say it."

Ryoma slowly steered him towards the bed. "I'd rather show you."

And that's where they stayed for the rest of the night.

_**Fin**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I dedicate this to all royal pair lovers out there. Spread the royal love!

I'll be updating my other stories soon, so to those who have asked for a new chapter soon wait until the weekend, at least for **Double Standards**.

**nicki-gurl**


End file.
